The Sequent Realization
by LauraRoslinForever-Janeway25
Summary: An episode addition/drabble to The Mommy Observation. He's back home and seeks comfort from the one person that really knows him. This a way I pictured Sheldon expressing to Amy what love really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s Note: Dedicated to lizziear, who got me wondering just how Sheldon would tell Amy he loves her. This will be a two part drabble. Un-beta****'****ed, all mistakes are mine. And I take no ownership of said characters. **

The Sequent Realization

Sheldon

"I'm sorry your trip didn't go so well." Amy said to Sheldon, as she set the popcorn on the table in front of them.

It was the first 'spontaneous' date night since he'd been back from Texas. Amy had been surprised by the direct manner in which he suggested they get together, but she offered him quiet dinner and a movie at her apartment for the following night. It had been two days since that God awful night he caught his mother and all he wanted to do since he got home was see his girlfriend. Talking to her on the phone to her did little to calm his many frustrations. He needed to see her. Only she would understand why this was so troubling to him.

He was slouched on the couch with his arms folded, clearly disgusted by his own retelling of his time away. The place where he caught his mother in the arms of a naked stranger.

He groaned, and covered his face with his hands. Thinking about it brought back with it the mental image. He was going to be scarred for the rest of this adult life.

Amy frowned at his obvious distress and sat down next to him. "It was very generous of you to offer to support her new relationship. I'm very proud of you, Sheldon."

He shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense, Amy." Sitting up, he turned towards her as he tried to explain. "For all of my life, she has gone on and on about how such acts are sinful, and that we must all live all day, every day by the standards that come from that infernal Bible of hers. Then she goes out and does something like this. I'll never understand it."

Amy shrugged. "I guess love has a tendency to change people."

Sheldon snorted. The very notion of what he caught his mother doing and comparing that to something so… pure, made him want to laugh at ridiculousness of it. "That was _not_ love. Lust certainly, but not love."

"How could you tell?" Amy asked, taking a drink from her tea and placing it back on the coffee table in from of her. Sheldon detected a bit of frustration in her tone.

"Amy she's only known the man for three months. Three months."

"And by that statement, I believe it's safe to assume you don't believe in the notion 'love at first sight.'"

"No. Of course I don't believe in it." Sheldon got to his feet and began pacing. He wasn't saying this right. He needed some space to place his thoughts, so he could properly articulate his feelings. "Love is something that comes from building a relationship with someone. It's something with a strong foundation. Something that you feel over time after really knowing who the other person is."

Amy nodded, sagely. "I agreed. In three months you wouldn't even know the others idiosincrasias."

"Exactly, Amy. She doesn't even know this man." He sighed, exasperated by his mother's behavior, as he assumed a parent would be by their misbehaving child. He stopped pacing and placed his hands on his hips. "I think I could understand it more if she had known him for a greater period of time."

Sheldon took his spot beside Amy, again turning his body towards her. "I could understand it if it was love but it's not. Love means knowing a person fully. To accept them as they are, yet be open to compromise. Love means change, yes; but it's also a change that makes you be a better person. For you and for the one you love. It's like what I have with you."

He heard Amy softly gasp beside him.

He swallowed, slowly meeting her gaze. He hadn't meant to say the last part, but it slipped out with such ease he didn't notice until it was too late. Looking into her tear filled eyes he regretted nothing and everything all at once.

He waited for his the inevitable wash of fear and conflict that was destined to follow his declaration but all he felt was a slow burning warmth in his chest that brought with it a comforting and profound sense of belonging.

Moments past, she still hadn't spoken. He suddenly became nervous. In the back of his mind, a self conscious Sheldon's voice spoke up. _She could be crying because she feels sorry for you._ A new realization hit him in the chest with a wallop. Good lord, maybe she doesn't love him back? Oh, what a fool he was. The longer he sat there in silence the more his thoughts-his entire world- started spinning out of control.

Then she finally spoke.

"I love you, too."

His world tilted back on its axis and he looked into her eyes. "You do?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

She took his hands in hers. "Of course I do. I thought you knew that."

He shook his head, half in wonder half in answer. "I thought I did, but your lack of response left me a bit apprehensive."

"It's called shock, Sheldon." Amy's eyes sparked in delight. "You certainly know how to keep a girl guessing."

Their gazes locked once again. The air thick between them, as silence once again filled the room. Amy's smile softened, and he felt himself transfixed on the green of her eyes before him. Never one to become attached to clichés or idioms, Sheldon found himself being fondly drawn to one in particular. He quite literally felt, _lost in her eyes. _

Before the spell could break, without conscious thought, he leaned forward to close the distance between them. He put his hand behind her head, pulling her to him, and pressed his lips to hers. It was slow and , in turn, brought her hands up around his neck. For an instant, they were both lost in the rightness and sensuality of the kiss.

Amy's mouth opened under his and he followed her. Soon they kissed each other with an intense fervor. Sheldon pulled her closely to him. It was more intimate than he ever imagined it to be. Amy let out a low moan, and which echoed through his mouth and chest - God he loved her!

He said the words against her lips and she swallowed them whole.

To Sheldon, _this_ was how you love someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy

"_I'm sorry your trip didn't go so well." Amy said to Sheldon, as she set the popcorn on the table in front of them_.

When he called her Sunday night from the Texas airport she had been worried. There had only been a handful of times in the last three years since they started dating that he ever called her after ten o'clock. The sound of his distress had torn at her. She wished she could be closer to him somehow. The ludicrous idea of jumping on a plane and flying to Texas to console her boyfriend crossed her mind, but as he would be boarding the plane home soon, she dismissed the idea and got a grip on herself. She took a deep breath, told him not to worry he would be home soon and they could talk this through.

Sheldon surprised her, yet again, the next night with an unplanned Skype call and a proposal for a spontaneous date night. Amy could tell from his desponded voice, the hunch of his shoulders, and his lack of his usual enthusiasm he was still bothered by his trip. Each time she attempted to talk to him about it there was always someone around in the background. Coming up with a plan to get him to open up, she suggested that he come over the next night. She would make him dinner and he could choose a movie. This brought a small smile to his face, but the frown returned once they said their goodbyes.

Now he sat sullenly on her couch.

She watched as he groaned covering his face with his hands.

Amy frowned as she sat next to him. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know if he would want that right now. She settled for moving just a bit closer to him. "It was very generous of you to offer to support her new relationship. I'm very proud of you, Sheldon."

His head shook and he sought her eyes. "It just doesn't make sense, Amy." He sat up and turned towards her. "For all of my life, she has gone on and on about how such acts are sinful, and that we must all live all day, every day by the standards that come from that infernal Bible of hers. Then she goes out and does something like this. I'll never understand it."

Amy could kind of empathize with his mother. All alone for years. Then one day finding someone who _wanted_ to be with her in such a way. She shrugged, half hearted. "I guess love has a tendency to change people."

Sheldon snorted. "That was _not_ love. Lust certainly, but not love."

His offhand remark about love ignited something explosive inside her and after the initial blinding burn of indignation subsided, she sighed at him. "How could you tell?" Amy asked, taking a drink from her tea and placing it back on the coffee table in from of her.

"Amy she's only known the man for three months. Three months."

Annoyed with herself for succumbing to the emotionality of the moment, she chastised herself. This was not about her and Sheldon. Their relationship was different. She knew he cared about her. Maybe some people could fall in love in three months? She met his eyes, which looked at her expectantly. "And by that statement, I believe it's safe to assume you don't believe in the notion 'love at first sight.'"

His indignant reaction to her words was instantaneous."No. Of course I don't believe in it."

She watch enthralled as he got up and began pacing in front of her.

"Love is something that comes from building a relationship with someone. It's something with a strong foundation. Something that you feel over time after really knowing who the other person is."

Amy swallowed. Where had this side of passionate Sheldon been all her life? He caught her gaze again, and she felt compelled to say something. She nodded, "I agreed. In three months you wouldn't even know the others idiosincrasias."

"Exactly, Amy. She doesn't even know this man." He sighed, stopping his pacing and placed his hands on his hips. "I think I could understand it more if she had known him for a greater period of time."

He was angry, intense, and oh my!

She felt her senses heighten as Sheldon took his spot besides her angling so he could face her but kept his leg against hers. She could never remember sitting so close to him. His touch against her was warm and reassuring and she breathed deeply.

Leaning further forward, he studied her face. In a gentler voice he continued, "I could understand it if it was love but it's not. Love means knowing a person fully. To accept them as they are, yet be open to compromise. Love means change, yes; but it's also a change that makes you be a better person. For you and for the one you love. It's like what I have with you."

Amy softly gasped as the full force of his statement hit her. In that instant, a tidal wave of comprehension struck her and had she not been sitting down, the momentous realization would have knocked her off her feet. Tears filled her eyes instantly. She couldn't believe it. She'd always hoped -dreamed it even- but never let herself believed she would hear it this soon.

Sheldon must have felt her gaze because at the same moment, he looked up and his eyes met hers.

She couldn't wait another moment. "I love you, too."

"You do?" He looked relieved which made Amy loved him all the more.

Throwing caution to the wind, she took his hands in hers. "Of course I do." Sheldon's whole body seemed to relax and the small frown that had been marring his brow disappeared. "I thought you knew that."

"I thought I did, but your lack of response left me a bit apprehensive."

"It's called shock, Sheldon." The look on his face was so unlike Sheldon– eyes filled with a gentle affection, paired with an accompanying self conscious smile. She gave him her own dazzling smile in return. "You certainly know how to keep a girl guessing."

Amy's smile softened, as his eyes took her in.

She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word, his hand went behind her head and pulled her to him. His lips descended, capturing hers in a breath-taking kiss. Amy used this moment, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were soft and warm, and pressed assuredly against hers, not too hard but firmly and deliciously gentle.

Having spent an excessive amount of time over the last few years dreaming of what making out with Sheldon Cooper would be like; her fantasies were a lot to live up to. She found herself far from disappointed. The man had the lips of a deity.

Soon Sheldon's arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush against him, their kiss deepening. Their bodies molded together. Amy's lips opened tentatively at first, but Sheldon was having none of that, and followed with more confidence and greater heat. They kissed and kissed, pulling away from one another only to come together again at a different angle. They couldn't get enough of one another. Amy moaned as she felt Sheldon's hand run down her back.

"God, I love you."

Amy heard his words and broke the kiss only for a split second before her lips crashed back down on his.

To Amy, _this_ was how you love someone.

***Author's note: Thank you all for all the kind reviews and the favorites/follows. 3 My Shamy feels are now complete.**


End file.
